oscfandomcom-20200215-history
Poland
This article is about in OpenSound Competition. For information about the country, click here! OpenSound Competition Poland debuted in 2-nd Season of OSC. There is the best result in the 14-th Season and in the 21-st Season (Runner-up in the Superfinal Stage). | Season 2 | | Isis Gee | "How About That" | X | 25 | X |- | Season 3 | | Sylwia Grzeszczak | "Karuzela" | X | 8 | 6 |- | Season 6 | | Sylwia Grzeszczak | "Małe Rzeczy" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | X |- | Season 7 | | Edyta Górniak | "On The Run" | X | 18 | 11 |- | Season 8 | | Jula | "Nie Zatrzymasz Mnie" | X | 23 | 10 |- | Season 9 | | Magdalena Tul | "Jak Zapomnieć" | X | X | 16 |- | Season 10 | | Eva Simons | "I Don't Like You" | X | X | 9 |- |- | Season 11 | | Sylwia Grzeszczak | "Bajka" | X | 5 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 12 | | Sylwia Grzeszczak | "Sen O Przyszłości" | X | 26 | X |- | Season 13 | | Mariah Carey | "Almost Home" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 |- | Season 14 | | Margaret | "Thank You Very Much" | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- | Season 15 | | Ewelina Lisowska | "Jutra Nie Będzie" | X | X | 24 |- |- | Season 16 | | Jula | "Za Każdym Razem" | X | 15 | 9 |- | Season 17 | | Yeah Yeah Yeahs | "Sacrilege" | X | X | 15 |- | Season 18 | | Honey | "Lalalove" | X | X | 12 |- | Season 19 | | Blue Café | "Dendix" | X | 10 | 4 |- | Season 20 | | Patrycja Markowska | "Alter Ego" | X | X | 21 |- | Season 21 | | Ewelina Lisowska | "We Mgle" | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- | Season 22 | | Ewa Farna | "Znak" | X | X | 18 |- | Season 23 | | Kasia Gomoła | "Czekam" | X | X | 22 |- | Season 24 | | Agata Dziarmagowska | "Blisko Mnie" | X | X | 27 |- | Season 25 | | Kasia Popowska | "Lecę Tam" | X | X | 12 |- | Season 26 | | Natasza Urbańska | "Hipnotyzuj Mnie" | X | 15 | X |- | Season 27 | | Sarsa Markiewicz | "Zapomnij Mi" | X | X | 22 |} Awards | Season 6 | Identity Award | | Sylwia Grzeszczak | "Małe Rzeczy" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 8 | Identity Award | | Jula | "Nie Zatrzymasz Mnie" | 23 |} OSC Christmas On OSC Christmas there is the best result in the Christmas 2013-2014 (12-th place). | 2012-2013 | | Christina Perri | "Something About December" | 17 | 37 |- | 2013-2014 | | Angie Kristine Miller | "This Christmas Song" | 12 | 45 |}